Dragon Slayer Magic (Alpha)
Dragons }} Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō) is an Ancient Spell belonging to the Dragon race, one of the mightiest beings ever to wander ; it's an utter personification of their immense power, originating from their unique magical core dubbed "Factor of the Dragon" (竜の因子, Ryū no Inshi) — something that's many times more powerful than a Mage's Magic Origin. This magic would be later passed down to humans through either Enchantment or forcefully stolen through a unique form of Take Over; sadly, such a power would be used against them, as said magic served as a deterrent for Dragons in order to ensure humanity's survival. This magic is later revealed to be one of the six known forms of Slayer Magic alongside its brethren: the least known and somewhat abhorred God Slayer Magic, the religious Spirit Slayer Magic, the rather obscure Phoenix Slayer Magic, and Devil Slayer Magic — the latter of which is considered to be the most heinous because of its gruesome effect on the caster from prolonged use, thus classified as one of the Black Arts. Typically, this also means that Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, and a Lost Magic rather contradictory since nearly most mages and their mothers can get their hands on it, valued highly in modern society. Interestingly enough, unlike the other Slayer Magics, this variation has multiple classifications — encompassing more than just the elements; it's proven that it can be "conceptual", "physical", or have no special bearings at all. However, this is usually determined by various factors in Dragon society. Users of this magic are popularly known as Dragon Slayers ( , Doragon Sureiyā ''; lit. ''"Dragon-Killing Magicians"); it's said that those bearing this classification are often incredibly powerful mages in their own right, capable of taking on even the strongest of beings untrained. In the Heroic Chronicles storyline, this magic is mainly found on Ishgar, specifically in the Kingdom of Dragnof — an area that's obviously created and ruled by Dragons and Dragon Slayers alike. History Overview Dragon Seed Ryūzokugai Busō Notable Generations Classifications Elemental Conceptual Physical Null Subspecies Abilities Dragon Slayer Power-Ups List of Known Styles Trivia *This article's creation was created from multiple factors that he encountered while planning out the Heroic Chronicles storyline. Originally, Dragon Slayer Magic wasn't going to be used, instead being replaced with Dragon Magic. However, due to a certain announcement by Per concerning the practicability of said magic, when Dragon Slayer Magic already exists and the reveal in canon that Dragons can also use said magic, the article was quickly deleted, thus users had to stick with DS Magic for both Dragons and Dragon Slayers alike. Sometime later, after studying that certain Dragons don't necessarily use elements to invoke their respective Dragon Slayer Magic, which was replaced by various subspecies abilities, the author decided to take this time to expand and properly explain the magic's already vast capabilities. It should be noted that in the Heroic Chronicles storyline, there are various classifications of Dragons, which is taken from other fantasy parallel-world based manga (specifically, those bearing the name "Isekai", which seems to be popular these days), thus Dragon Slayer Magic can be accessible to all while giving a proper measurement when used by each class individually. Overall, the importance of Dragon Slayer Magic is almost equated to Devil Slayer Magic — another variation that's critical to the storyline. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Under Construction Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Fighting Style